NO SE AMABAN
by GingerLestrange
Summary: DRAMIONE. "El enamoramiento llega de repente arrasando con todo a su paso, sin importarle nada ni nadie. El amor, en cambio, tiene un caminar lento para instalarse en tu alma, haciendo a ese ser un complemento de ti... y, lo mejor de todo, te hace feliz. Si el amor se cuida bien (tal como una flor que debes regar a diario), no tendría motivos para morir."
1. ¿Amor o Enamoramiento?

Era el bar de moda en el Callejón Diagon, llamado «Witch, One on One», una versión mejorada de los bares a los que habitualmente acostumbraban frecuentar magos y brujas del mundo mágico. Luego de la guerra y, con el correr de los años, muchas cosas habían cambiado: una de esas era que dicho mundo ya no era tan patriarcal como ella lo conoció de adolescente. Existía ahora una Primera Ministra de Magia, con una con una ayudante directa, llamada «Ministra de Asuntos Internos», cargo que detentaba su antigua amiga Hermione Granger. Y, ese bar, no era la excepción. Era realmente fuera de todo precepto mágico concebido hasta ese momento: era tan mágico, que parecía muggle…

Respiró profundo y bebió un pequeño sorbo de un trago extraño que el mago de la barra le había ofrecido. Le dijo que las mujeres muggles lo consumían muchísimo: era presentado en una copa boca de ancha; por la orilla de esta se encontraba adherida sal y al probarlo sus papilas gustativas se inundaban de un sabor ácido y sabroso, que al momento se esparcía por todos sus sentidos: Tequila Margarita, nada más y nada menos. Algo tan convencional para los muggles, como novedoso para ellos. Era el trago de moda y, por lo mismo, el bar, totalmente iluminado, con música ambiental, copas de distintos colores y tamaños en cristales carísimos y elaborados especialmente para ese lugar. Todo aquello había logrado posicionar a «Wich One on One» como el bar élite de magos y brujas, y lugar de encuentro para tratar asuntos de negocios.

Pestañeó con la intención de cerrar por algunos segundos sus ojos, respirar pausado y calmar los nervios. Bebió otro trago, mientras que con una mano tamborileaba sobre la mesa. Miró por la ventana y afuera advirtió a numerosa gente que iba y venía por el transitado callejón. Eran recién las diez de la mañana y ya la calle estaba atestada de personas para comprar los útiles escolares. Sí, era finales de agosto y por ende, pronto los niños ingresarían a Hogwarts. Rio con un dejo de tristeza al pensar que ella aún no tenía hijos en edad escolar; que al terminar su relación con Harry Potter (hacía unos cuatro años) no había vuelto a tener una relación seria que la invitara a formar un hogar.

Otro suspiro, mientras inconscientemente su mente calculaba el tiempo que había pasado desde la guerra: doce años.

Doce años en los que ella había estudiado, trabajado y seguido estudiando. Era medimaga con varias especializaciones. Fue una de las mejores medimagas de San Mungo. Tanto, que algunos hospitales mágicos de Estados Unidos le habían solicitado que se trasladara hacia ese país, específicamente a los lugares en donde realizó algunos cursos de perfeccionamiento. Pero ella sentía que debía respetar sus raíces y sobretodo el amor por mantenerse en una tierra por la cual había luchado, no siendo protagonista, pero sentía que su lucha, si bien un poco anónima a ratos, fue lucha al fin y al cabo y entre todos lograron derribar al mago que intentó arrebatarles la libertad y sus vidas.

Ginny Weasley, ahora llegando a los treinta, sentía que su mundo, tan bien constituido: con trabajo, con un departamento propio, una familia extensa a quien visitar y uno que otro amigo, se veía amenazado por la decisión que había tomado, sabiendo perfectamente que además afectaría a muchas personas… Decisión que ya había comenzado a dar sus primeros frutos. Pues, a pesar de lo bien evaluada que estaba en San Mungo, ya no trabajaba allí.

Otro sorbo de su trago y el sabor ácido y dulce le remembró lo que había ocurrido hacía casi dos años, luego de una intervención quirúrgica realizada por ella y asistida por el médico con quien había compartido facultad y trabajo: Draco Malfoy.

En efecto, el mismo ex mortífago que había estado en las huestes de Voldemort, había sido absuelto, puesto que el Ministerio y su defensa dijeron que todo había sido culpa de Lucius Malfoy, y que Draco solo resultó ser una víctima más la guerra. Él también había logrado estudiar, casarse, tener hijos y ser un excelente profesional, tanto como ella en San Mungo.

Sí, Draco Malfoy, el médico, el padre, el ex mortífago, se había casado hacía ocho años con Hermione Granger. Eso aún no le quedaba muy claro cómo había ocurrido. Solo recordaba que su antigua amiga había roto con Ronald hacía poco cuando, luego de una noche de copas, en una celebración para los trabajadores del Ministerio, había terminado saliendo con Malfoy. Luego la boda y todo lo que ella se perdió, pues ya no eran amigas. Su distanciamiento se debía a diversas peleas que ella tuvo con Hermione a causa de Ron. Era su hermano y como fuera, lo protegería, a pesar de que existieron situaciones indefendibles, como las continuas infidelidades de Ronald.

Aquel día de la difícil operación que hizo junto a Malfoy, fue inolvidable. Habían celebrado luego del triunfo, pues todo el mundo pensaba que sería imposible salvar la vida a ese hombre que había sufrido graves lesiones a causa de una poción que le estalló en pleno rostro. Para muchos magos curar quemaduras o sanar heridas era fácil. Sin embargo, la poción hecha por este hombre se había impregnado en su cuerpo y nadie sabía qué ingredientes poseía. Con instinto, paciencia y mucha magia, entre ambos lograron saber qué padecía aquel hombre que, aparte de estar quemado y desfigurado, su cuerpo comenzaba a presentar tejido necrótico, amenazando con convertirlo en inferi a corto plazo.

Pues bien, ese logro le valió a ella para ganarse la simpatía de Draco, quien generalmente era poco expresivo y bastante serio. Muy pocas veces se reía con alguien o aplaudía un triunfo. En cambio aquel día habían terminado en ese mismo bar, brindando y aplaudiendo por el gran logro en su carrera profesional: juntos vencieron un desafío que para muchos resultaba imposible de soslayar.

Lo que vino después solo fue instinto, deseo y pasión: salieron juntos de ese lugar con el propósito de desaparecer e irse cada uno a sus respectivos hogares. Sin embargo, Draco le había tomado la mano y llevado a un callejón oscuro en donde, sin contemplaciones la besó en forma desenfrenada y casi salvaje. Ella respondió de la misma forma, porque ansiaba ese contacto desde que comenzaron la velada. Ahí, a oscuras, en medio de los edificios con luces tenues o apagadas, Draco le levantó el vestido y rasgó su prenda interior… en tanto ella, deslizó sus dedos por la cremallera de él, ayudándolo en la tarea…

Jadeantes, cansados, y con las piernas adormecidas, se quedaron apoyados en la fría pared por algunos segundos antes de tomarse las manos y desaparecer juntos hacia un motel muggle, el que durante los últimos casi dos años había sido su lugar de encuentro de una vez a la semana. Planificaban la hora y se veían. Se gustaban, se deseaban y se pertenecían. Hablaban de todo, de sus vidas, de lo solos que se sentían y sobre todo de lo mucho que les gustaba estar juntos. Lo demás, era deseo, pasión… ganas de sentirse vivos y de explorar sus cuerpos como hombre y mujer.

Ella sabía que Draco estaba mal, que no dormía y que tenía un sentimiento horrible de culpa por haber engañado a Hermione. Sin embargo, se confortaba diciendo que lo de ellos ya no daba para más, que estaban juntos por los hijos, por el nombre, por costumbre y un montón de pretextos que solo dilataban una situación que tenía a ambos viviendo una historia distinta a la que se imaginaron cuando decidieron contraer matrimonio.

Pero un secreto de ese tipo no se podía ocultar toda la vida: Hermione un día se enteró que Draco no estaba en reuniones o trabajando a deshora, como él decía y, siendo una bruja avezada, bastó con que pusiera un rastreador a su esposo, sin que este se diera cuenta, y los encontrara juntos.

Eso había ocurrido hacía solo dos semanas…

Desde ese día, todo su mundo se fue al barranco. No tenía trabajo. Hermione, con sus contactos, logró que la despidieran; Draco estaba con una carta de aviso de despido enviada por la gerencia del hospital, a objeto de que tuviera tiempo para buscar trabajo en otro sitio, contando para ello con solo un mes. Y, para rematarla, Hermione había interpuesto la demanda de divorcio. Draco había contraatacado pidiendo visitas reguladas con sus hijos: Scorpius y Jean, pero el tiro le salió por la culata. Hermione no opuso resistencia en que tuviera visitas con sus hijos, lo cual valió para que el juicio por divorcio se adelantara, ya que ambos habían llegado a acuerdo en lo respecta a la custodia de los niños.

—Draco, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para fijarme en ti? Y, ¿por qué me siento desleal con Hermione, si ella y yo, ya no somos amigas? La poca amistad que tuvimos luego de la guerra, se desvaneció con el tiempo y ahora ella me ve como la peor de las mujeres. Incluso, como ladrona

 _ **No te he robado nada**_

 _ **no me estoy alimentando de algo tuyo.**_

 _ **Por un poco de buen gusto y de orgullo**_

 _ **tu deber es ignorarme**_

 _ **y de quedarte callada.**_

 _ **No te he robado nada**_

 _ **ni yo delincuente, ni tú despojada.**_

 _ **Hace tiempo ya hacían un cortocircuito,**_

 _ **era una guerra incesante**_

 _ **y un maldito e ingrato modo de vivir.**_

Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas secándola con la mano de inmediato al recordar aquel día en que Hermione encontró a ambos en el motel muggle y, aunque juntos estaban, no se hallaban en la cama.

Hermione apareció de un de repente al interior de la habitación, pues Draco estaba tan confiado de que jamás nadie los encontraría en el mundo muggle, que nunca analizó la opción de activar algún hechizo de ocultamiento. Así que los encontró sentados en el sofá, bebiendo una copa de champagne. Ambos vestían ropas que sugerían que algo había ocurrido u ocurriría más tarde: ella con una camisola de seda, bastante sensual y él solo con la parte inferior de su pijama, dejando el torso al denudo.

—Ya veo que tus reuniones son muy íntimas —dijo Hermione en ese momento a su esposo, en un tono sereno pero con mirada cargada de decepción. Luego fijó su mirada en ella con asco, analizándola de arriba hacia abajo y, en forma despectiva le habló—: Siempre supe que eras una zorra —dicho aquello, simplemente, despareció.

Y Draco la siguió.

Luego de aquello, sobrevino un torbellino de recriminaciones, pues Hermione se lo confidenció a Harry, su eterno gran amigo, quien a su vez no dudó en buscarla y tratarla como lo peor: que si no le importaba destruir un matrimonio, que habían dos hijos de por medio… En fin, todo lo que se imaginó en ese momento, Harry se lo dijo… ¿Y ella? Simplemente no se sentía culpable de nada pues amaba a Draco. Era el hombre perfecto… o casi. Ese «casi», que lo oscurecía todo: era casado.

Esperó uno, dos, tres días y no tuvo respuesta. Salvo un par de vociferadores de su madre y una que otra carta de Ron hablando de la decepción que era ella para la familia. ¡Ron le decía eso! ¡Y si fue por culpa de él que ella terminó su amistad con Hermione! Si ese distanciamiento no hubiese ocurrido, quizá nada de eso estuviera viviendo…

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Y no se arrepentía para nada de lo que existía entre ella y Draco Malfoy.

El cuarto día, un «toc-toc» sonó insistentemente en la puerta del departamento. Al abrir se encontró con Draco de frente, demacrado, despeinado, incluso parecía que había bebido. Además con una maleta sostenida en su mano derecha. Le dio la impresión que hacía días no dormía, ni comía. Simplemente lo abrazó y él le correspondió el abrazo.

Ambos habían sido señalados con el dedo en el trabajo: luego de lucirse y de recibir las felicitaciones de todo el mundo, ahora eran repudiados: ella desvinculada irremediablemente de su fuente laboral, aquella por la que desechó buenas ofertas de otros lugares, y sindicada como la «rompe hogares» y él siendo señalado (nuevamente) como el «ex mortífago».

Eso había sido el resultado de aquel amor repentino que se dio una noche de copas, una noche en donde ambos habían dejado a sus instintitos fluir, abandonándose al placer de unir sus cuerpos en uno solo. Sin embargo, aquella noche se transformó en dos noches, luego comenzaron a salir juntos e ir a lugares muggles en diversas partes de Europa, utilizando para ello trasladores. Inventando capacitaciones inexistentes y estando incluso semanas enteras encerrados en un hotel, todo a espaldas de Hermione quien trabajaba arduamente junto a la Primera Ministra Mágica. Muchos pensaban que Granger sería la próxima Ministra. Ginny creía que sí, pues con todo lo ocurrido, (situación a la que «El Profeta» había sacado el mayor partido), era posible que Hermione fuese la sucesora y por mayoría de votos, sobre todo el de las dueñas de casa que se sentían identificadas con la situación de Hermione, así como los conservadores de siempre. Así que era muy probable que dentro de un par de años, esa mujer que la llamó «zorra» sin titubear, fuera la primera autoridad del país.

Sabía que profesionalmente estaba acabada. Nadie la querría en su hospital. Nadie se atendería con ella. Draco le había dicho que juntos viajarían a Estados Unidos y que allí podrían trabajar pero entendía que eso era realmente quimérico pues él tenía a sus hijos y estos debían tener contacto con su padre. No obstante, se conformaba con ser la doctora en algún pueblito mágico alejado de Londres en donde nadie supiera quién era ella. Pero ese era un tema que luego analizaría junto a Draco y con tranquilidad, una vez que el terremoto pasara o que las aguas se calmaran.

Pero por más extraño que resultara, el hecho de aceptar las críticas, el odio, la poca comprensión de su familia o incluso el repudio público, seguía sin arrepentirse de nada, como tampoco se sentía culpable. No era la usurpadora que llegaba a destruir un hogar. Ellos no se amaban, hacía mucho tiempo que entre Draco y Hermione la chispa del amor se había extinguido. Cada uno vivía en su mundo profesional, tratando de ser mejores en sus especialidades… lo único que los unía eran los hijos, que al final de cuentas serían los más perjudicados con la separación de sus padres. Pero ni eso le importaba. Los niños tarde o temprano entenderían que ellos estarían mejor separados, que juntos.

Amaba a Draco, no lo iba a negar. Le encantaba cómo era con ella, sus pequeños gestos o su silencio. Amaba la forma en cómo la besaba, cómo sus caricias la hacían sentir mujer y cómo ella había logrado conocerse a sí misma estando con él. ¿Por qué Hermione no supo apreciar al hombre que tuvo a su lado? ¿Por qué dejó que la monotonía llenara sus vidas y destruyera ese matrimonio?

«Boda de papel» le decía a esa unión, porque estaba segura que Draco y Hermione jamás se amaron. Es que era tan ilógico como increíble que ambos estuviesen casados.

¿Cómo fue que la sabelotodo, la insulsa y poco agraciada de Granger había logrado atrapar a Malfoy? ¿Qué le vio él a ella, siendo tan perfectamente varonil y atractivo? No quería pensar en pócimas de amor o algo parecido, pero todo le resultaba bastante extraño. Ellos no eran el uno para otro y eso estaba a la vista de todo el mundo.

Sin darse cuenta su copa estaba a la mitad. En medio de tantos pensamientos sintió que sus nervios habían cedido, incluso sus dedos estaban serenos sobre la mesa, a la espera de…

—Así que ahora bebes tragos distintos. Supongo que Draco te ha enseñado a tomar algo más que cerveza de mantequilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron formando inmensos círculos celestes. Allí, frente a ella, estaba a quien había esperado por largos minutos: Hermione Malfoy… No, solo Granger, pues dentro de unas pocas semanas ese apellido no le pertenecería. Hermione se veía realmente bien. Tenía que reconocerlo: elegante, cabello cuidadosamente peinado, un traje de dos piezas de tela fina y carísima consistente en falda y chaqueta de sastre en color blanco, acompañado de una blusa carmesí que hacía el contraste perfecto. No era la Hermione que ella recordaba. Ésta que tenía en frente, intimidaba y cohibía a cualquiera, incluso a ella que fue su amiga por varios años.

Sintió que su garganta se secaba y que si hablaba, su voz sonaría rasposa o como un pitillo. Se tranquilizó instintivamente y al cabo de unos segundos respondió, tratando de sonar segura:

—Así es. Draco tiene gustos refinados en licor.

—Lo sé y por lo mismo creí que con las mujeres sería igual, pero ya veo que no.

La indirecta bastante directa la golpeó de lleno en el pecho, pero no dijo nada. Hermione se sentó frente a ella y se sintió como un figurín de costurera al lado de la elegancia de la mujer que era ahora la Encargada de Asuntos Internos del Ministerio. Advirtió que Hermione no había llegado sola. Un par de Aurores estaban apostados en la entrada del bar, suponía que eran sus guardaespaldas directos. Contra ese poderío sabía que ella no podría luchar jamás. Ahora más que nunca entendía que debía alejarse pronto de Londres. Allí no tenía nada más qué hacer. Su futuro era con Draco, con nadie más y con quien definitivamente formaría un hogar. Un verdadero hogar, aquel que esa mujer elegante y que desconocía a pesar de saber quién era, no le supo entregar.

Uno de los muchachos que atendía el lugar se acercó a Hermione y le sirvió un vaso de agua con hielo. Al parecer uno de los Aurores lo había ordenado. Ella solo agradeció al joven con un movimiento de cabeza y este se retiró. Bebió un sorbo y luego miró a Ginny a los ojos.

—Pensé que no vendrías a la cita —dijo Hermione.

—No tuve tiempo de responder la lechuza que me enviaste ya que estaba…

—Pero me avisaron que habías llegado y por eso vine de inmediato —la interrumpió. No tenía ganas de escuchar las excusas de esa mujer que le había robado parte de su vida.

Ginny sonrió. Debió haberse imaginado que Granger tendría ojos asociados en muchos lugares y que ese bar no sería la excepción.

—Tú dirás para qué me citaste —mejor ir al grano luego. Quería terminar pronto con esa plática.

—Solo quería verte la cara y mirarte a los ojos, Ginevra Weasley, para decirte que acabas de destruir mi vida y la de mis hijos.

—No, no es así…

 ** _No te he robado nada_**

 ** _por favor evita todo comentario._**

 ** _El amor es una flor de riego diario,_**

 ** _hace tiempo no se amaban,_**

 ** _ya ni de broma se hablaban._**

 ** _No te he robado nada_**

 ** _en tu cama no existía fuego alguno,_**

 ** _se bañaba y de ropa se cambiaba,_**

 ** _más de aquello indispensable_**

 ** _sólo había un completo ayuno._**

 ** _No te he robado nada, nada, nada_**

—Te metiste con mi esposo y hoy te lo llevas… a Draco jamás lo perdonaré, así que es todo tuyo… Me lo robaste.

—¡No! Yo no te he robado nada. Lo de ustedes hace tiempo ya había terminado. Ustedes no estaban nunca juntos, vivían solo por sus hijos. No había nada… —Hermione echó atrás la silla y la miró con tristeza.

—Me imagino que eso te lo dijo Draco. Y, ¿si yo te dijera que sí nos amábamos y que sí éramos felices?

—No te creería, porque si fueran felices y se amaran, él no me habría buscado.

—¿Sí? ¿Segura que te buscó o solo fue la calentura de una noche que le quedó gustando a ambos?

—No, eso no es así. Además, cómo tú… como tú…

—¿Cómo me enteré? —Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ginny era inteligente pero al final de cuentas, igual de ingenua que ella—. Tú y yo, tenemos algo… o alguien en común: Draco —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Me contó todo, como para redimir su culpa. Me imagino que te dijo que él y yo también habíamos comenzado así luego de una noche de copas, ¿no? Pues fíjate que no fue así. Lo de Draco y yo se gestó poco después de la guerra, aun estando en Hogwarts, pero tuvimos que guardar las apariencias hasta que él pudiera probar su inocencia. Sí, Ginny. Draco y yo llevamos más años juntos de lo que aparentamos… pero, ¿sabes? El daño ya está hecho… y puedes quedarte con él. Draco me ha defraudado pero no por eso le negaré a sus hijos. Ellos lo adoran y no soy quién para utilizarlos como arma en contra del hombre que les dio la vida. Ese será un vínculo que él y yo compartiremos por siempre… el recuerdo de nuestro matrimonio, de nuestro noviazgo, en fin… son años de historia que tú te diste la tarea de borrar.

Hermione se puso de pie al igual que Ginny. Esta última esperaba algo más de su ex amiga, sin embargo, ella sonrió amablemente y referido algo que no sabía. ¿Es que entonces Draco le había mentido?

—Sé feliz, Ginny con lo que me has quitado. Y suerte. Espero que él no te haga lo mismo que a mí: engañarte y dejarte por otra, porque se siente horrible.

Giró y caminó hacia la salida. Ginny se apresuró en dejar unos galeones sobre la mesa y salió tras ella, encontrándola en la puerta de entrada al bar, momento justo en que Draco Malfoy cruzaba la calle pues había leído la lechuza que Ginny había dejado en el departamento contándole que Hermione quería hablar con ella. Imaginándose lo peor, también acudió a la cita.

Ahí estaban ambas: Hermione, elegante y hermosa como siempre, secundada por dos Aurores del Ministerio. Sabía que ese era el protocolo y que por el cargo que detentaba la seguridad hacia ella debía ser máxima. Unos pasos más atrás, estaba ella, la pelirroja que lo hacía suspirar y delirar en sus noches de pasión: su cabello pelirrojo liso y largo, vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de color azul. Era un contraste verlas a ambas. Sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando las dos se percataron de su presencia. Para evitar alguna escena en plena vía pública, aceleró su paso y cruzó rápidamente.

Ginny sonrió y le dio la mano para que él se la tomara. Draco titubeó unos segundos y Hermione lo advirtió. Luego, con un gesto en su mirada le dio entender que podía hacerlo, pues al fin y al cabo todo entre ambos había acabado.

—Que estén bien —les deseó sinceramente. Luego su mirada se posó en el que todavía era su esposo—. Draco, nos vemos la próxima semana en el tribunal.

Dicho lo anterior, volteó para caminar junto a los Aurores. Sin embargo, al dar la espalda, sus ojos liberaron las lágrimas que estaban retenidas desde hacía rato. Acababa de renunciar al hombre que amaba, cediendo ante esa mujer que otrora fuera su amiga.

Si él era feliz con Ginny, ella era capaz de renunciar a él, pues su amor era tan grande, incluso para hacerse a un lado y dejar el camino libre esa «otra» con tal que Draco fuese feliz, pues si él lo era, ella debía también serlo. El amor verdadero no es mezquino y se fortalece con la felicidad del otro. Pero, ¡cuánto dolor había en aquello! Su alma se partía en mil pedazos y su corazón estaba destrozado, aun así por sus hijos y por la felicidad de Draco, seguiría en pie. Nadie debía saber cuánto sufría al perder una parte de sí que hoy se marchaba con ella, con Ginny Weasley.

Desapareció. No podía seguir en ese lugar sabiendo que el amor de su vida tenía de la mano a otra mujer. Los Aurores la siguieron.

Draco por su lado, sintió una pesadez tremenda en el estómago y un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras Ginny lo abrazaba y posaba la cabeza en el pecho de él. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Qué lo llevó a echar años de matrimonio al tarro de la basura? ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de Ginny?

No lo sabía. No sabía qué sentía por ambas, ¿se podía amar a dos personas a la vez? Imposible, una siempre sobresale… y esa era Hermione, su esposa. A quien amó y amaría por siempre, pero estaba con Ginny, la mujer que había significado el placer de lo prohibido, aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que eso realmente no era amor.

Temía que la relación con Ginny no iba a durar, que la haría sufrir…

No, a Ginny no la haría sufrir, ni pagar por sus culpas… estaría con ella, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? No lo sabía.

Draco besó la frente de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y le dijo suavemente:

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Ginny se aferró más a él, pensando: —Estará todo bien, pero… ¿por será por siempre?

Y como bien dice el dicho, «que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido», Draco Malfoy acababa de perder a la mujer que amaba, solo por una pasión. Ginny dejó su amistad con Hermione por defender situaciones que no tenían explicación. Y todos al final perdieron.

A Draco, sobretodo, le quedó claro que el amor era una cosa y el «enamoramiento», otra…

 **F I N**


	2. Cautiva del Dolor

Hay cosas tan hermosas en esta vida que son capaces de eclipsarnos al verlas, inmovilizarnos al sentirlas o apasionarnos al vivirlas… Cuesta mucho creer que no son para siempre, inadmisible pensar en que puedan sucumbir ante algo, porque el hecho de creerlas perfectas nos hacen sentir que son eternas…

Pero no lo son.

Tal como aquellas hermosas flores de primavera que tardan en germinar, pero una vez que lo hacen, son resplandecientes y perfectas, tanto que pueden llegar a hipnotizarnos ante su aroma y su majestuosidad, atrayéndonos hacia ellas, invitándonos a admirarlas, pero en efecto, no duran para siempre porque así es la vida…

Lección que aprendió en carne y hueso Hermione Granger —antes Malfoy—. Ella es el ejemplo vivo de que hasta lo más hermoso puede sucumbir en las tinieblas, esas que hoy la hacían sentir allí… su mundo era una oscuridad que emergía desde lo más profundo de su corazón y la carcomía poco a poco como un parásito que se abre camino para infectar todo a su paso. Ahí parada frente a los grandes ventanales de la oficina en el penúltimo piso del ministerio estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, observando como caía el atardecer, se sentía tan identificada con el crepúsculo pues había vivido mucho tiempo con la sensación de que todo, en algún momento, terminaría con Draco… que el cuento de hadas sería imperecedero y hela ahí, sola… nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían tal como el preludio menos deseado.

Miró hacia abajo, ahí en la entrada se arremolinaban decenas de periodistas a la espera de su salida, como cuervos a la ataque. No, los cuervos a pesar de ser criaturas oscuras sabían respetar a su presa, más bien eran como buitres aguardando a quien agoniza mientras la muerte lo abraza… Meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado, y dio un fuerte respiro, ¿qué culpa tenían ellos de estar allí?, después de todo, para eso les pagaban, pues no eran responsables de que ella hubiese protagonizado el escándalo del año…

No, solo de una persona era la culpable de todo, solo una persona era la responsable de que ella ocupara todos los encabezados de los periódicos y revistas del mundo mágico. ¡Claro! Al ser una persona que tenía un cargo importante y público, todos se creían con derecho de invadir su privacidad.

Dio otro respiro mientras seguía jugando con las perlas que colgaban de su cuello, perlas blancas incrustadas en una fina cadena de oro, regalo de su suegra Narcisa Malfoy al graduarse de la academia de leyes mágicas hacía ya diez años. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar aquel momento. Tan nítidamente lo vio a él junto a su madre acercarse a ella con sus rostros llenos de felicidad y orgullo, ¿quién iba a pensar que tanto daño le iba a causar? ¿Qué estaría pensando en esos momentos su aristócrata suegra? De seguro querría hablar y saber su versión. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla, sin gritarle la decepción que sentía por su hijo, y tampoco a asumir una culpa que ella no tenía.

Cayó el atardecer dando paso a la noche, miró su reflejo en la ventana y por unos segundos se desconoció, alargó la mano lentamente para tocar el vidrio y sentir que era real, mas el contacto con el frio cristal la trajo a su realidad… ¡Claro que era real! ¡Claro que estaba ahí! Y era Hermione Jean Granger y apenas hacia unas horas había firmado su divorcio cuya causal era adulterio, con todas sus letras… Fuerte, duro y frío como sus sílabas. El acta la tuvo en sus manos solo unos segundos, suficiente para ver estampada al pie del documento, la estilizada y arabesca firma de él, quien en ningún momento se opuso o quiso cambiarla. Draco ahora estaba libre independiente de que la cláusula lo tachara de poco fiable y no digno de confianza. Pero, ¿quién iba a confiar en un exmortífago? ¡Solo ella! Y tarde había aceptado lo que muchos le dijeron…

Ella sabía que la vida no era justa, que no siempre relucía teñida de colores brillantes, a veces sus matices eran grises y negros… Ya, desde niña se había percatado que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas como esos cuentos que su mamá le relataba en las noches antes de dormir, entendía que había crueldad en el mundo y eso lo había palpado en carne propia cuando había presenciado a un puñado de mocosos torturar a un perro delante de ella. Ya, por eso entonces, había demostrado que no estaba dispuesta a ser así. Aquella vez, con sus escasos seis años, había enfrentado a esos niños que la superaban en edad y número, momento en el que se presentó su primer brote mágico… en donde sacó una voz fuerte y segura, logrando apartarlos y liberando al peño animal. Desde aquel instante supo ella era una persona poco común y entendía que tal vez aquello fuera el inicio de una vida especial.

Con el pasar de los años se enfrentaría a diversas situaciones, donde sin importar lo que se tuviera que jugar lucharía por lo correcto. Sobrevivió a una guerra mágica, a la pérdida de seres queridos, a la muerte de sus padres, pero esto… esto era un golpe bajo por parte de la vida… la decepción era un dolor punzante y agónico que le carcomía el alma.

Sin tolerar más se dejó caer de rodillas y sucumbió ante el llanto oprimido por días anteriores…

—¡¿Acaso no es suficiente?! —reprochó en voz alta —. ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí, vida maldita?! ¡¿No me has quitado ya bastante?! —dio un fuerte golpe con el puño al fino mármol del piso, mientras las lágrimas brotaban a raudales de sus ojos, esparciendo el elaborado maquillaje que con tanto esmero aplicaba a fin de disimular sus ojeras.

Afuera una tormenta se hizo presente de la nada, como si el cielo entendiera su dolor haciéndole una vana y fría compañía.

—¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Qué viste en ella?! —gritó en tanto con sangre de sus nudillos, manchó el inmaculado piso blanco y algunos rizos se soltaron de su perfecto moño. Su corazón comprimido parecía romperse en mil pedazos… como si eso fuera posible… las lágrimas le inundaban el rostro haciendo nublada su vista. Millones de recuerdos llegaban a su mente: el día que Draco le pidió matrimonio al terminar su ceremonia de graduación de la academia de leyes, el día de su boda… cuando con paso lento y tembloroso llegó hasta al altar y se paró frente a él, había bastado mirarlo para que todo miedo desapareciera de su mente… y aquella tarde de abril cuando le diera la noticia de que esperaba a su primer hijo, él la había tomado en brazos y girado con ella sonriendo de alegría.

Otro relámpago cayó, esta vez muy fuerte y cerca del ministerio, iluminando la oficina. Si alguien hubiese estado frente a esos ventanales habría presenciado la miseria en que se hallaba: ahí tirada sobre sus rodillas golpeando al piso con toda su fuerza, como si con ella lograra sacar todo el dolor, ese alguien también se hubiera percatado de que por fuera y cerca de la puerta de su oficina, se encontraba su fiel amigo Harry Potter tratando de detener a Ron Weasley para que no se acercara y la viera en la deplorable situación en que se encontraba.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Maldito! —seguía gritando, exigiendo respuestas a la nada. En su intento de limpiar un poco su cara de las lágrimas solo consiguió mancharse de sangre; su elegante traje negro de Channel estaba manchado de sangre, había hecho un buen trabajo con sus manos, llena de adrenalina no había sentido dolor al romperse algunos dedos y reventarse la piel. Pero ni el dolor físico se comparaba con el dolor del alma, esa punzada angustiante que apretaba su pecho y la hacía sucumbir.

La tormenta seguía azotando la ciudad, tal el dolor azotaba su corazón. Se incorporó colocando las manos sobre su pecho, tratando de minimizar el dolor. Pero era inútil. Cada vez sentía que menos podía contenerlo, cada recuerdo hermoso venía acompañado de oleadas de llanto, de cientos de cuchillos atravesando su corazón, sintiendo que cada latido la fragmentaba…

Luego de largos minutos, se sintió algo más serena, así como la tormenta arrojaba sus gotas en forma acompasada. Todavía rostro cabizbajo sacó la varita y se puso de pie —Entren, lleva mucho rato como gárgolas de granito— dijo entre dientes sabiendo que sus amigos estaban afuera del despacho.

A los pocos segundos los dos ingresaron en forma pausada, tratando de no emitir algún sonido.

—Estamos preocupados por ti, Hermione —contestó Harry serio, mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia ella. Ron se quedó un poco más atrás, frotando sus manos en señal de preocupación. No sabía qué decir, tal vez el hecho de estar allí, sería suficiente para que ella viera que no estaba sola. Había volado desde Italia al enterarse de la noticia, a pesar de tener años sin estar en contacto con ella, había hecho lo que ella le había pedido y estaba dispuesto ayudarla en lo que fuera.

—Somos tus amigos… siempre —habló Ron luego de ver que Harry dio la mano a Hermione para encaminarla a la salida de la oficina.

Ella había compuesto su aspecto, desde el cabello hasta los zapatos, ni muestra de lo que había ocurrido, solo sus nudillos eran testigo de eso, pero hábilmente transformó su bufanda en un par de guantes negros que se colocó de inmediato

—Es tarde, mis hijos me esperan… ¿nos acompañarás al aeropuerto? —preguntó a Harry. Él tomó abrigo su abrigo y la ayudó a colocárselo, Hermione no dijo nada, seguía mirando al piso. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones y que la vieran quebrarse, porque estaba segura que si comenzaba a hablar de lo que le había ocurrido, otra vez el llanto y la desesperación la invadirían.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo? —se atrevió a preguntar al fin su amigo.

—Sí, Ron. Lo estoy —respondió segura dando un fuerte respiro.

—Pues bien, vayamos entonces —agregó Ron.

—Hermione, te irás lejos. Apartarás a tus hijos de él —opinió Harry en un vano intento por hacerla desistir de su idea.

—Draco se lo buscó. Además no tiene ningún derecho sobre nosotros. Al firmar el acta, tal y como el abogado la redactó, renunció a todo derecho de padre.

—Es lamentable todo esto.

—Lo sé, Harry.

—No estarás sola.

—También lo sé, Ron —agregó ella dando una forzada sonrisa a su amigo.

En silencio los tres caminaron por el largo pasillo que se iluminaba a su paso. Ya era de noche y muy poca gente quedaba en el ministerio. Entraron al elevador, momento en que Harry intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Ron, y este solo asintió tratando de transferirle algo de confianza. Al llegar al primer piso, las puertas se abrieron lentamente al mismo tiempo que Hermione levantó el rostro. Ellos se colocaron a cada lado de ella, pues afuera los reporteros enloquecieron al verla aparecer. Pero ella no saldría por ese lado, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las chimeneas y la multitud embraveció. No estaban dispuestos a perder las primeras declaraciones de la subministra. Hermione no supo quién o quiénes fueron, pero en un pequeño estallido, las puertas de ministerio se vinieron abajo y todos ingresaron en tropel intentando darle alcance.

A tan solo unos metros de la chimenea que la llevaría a su hogar por sus hijos, Hermione no apresuró su paso ni se inmutó. Si algo había aprendido de Draco Malfoy era a mantener la mente fría y el porte altivo ante una situación estresante, pero sobre todas las cosas ella no daría oportunidad a nadie de verla caída. Por algo, los últimos diez años, había sido Hermione Malfoy.

—Subministra, ¿es verdad que el señor Malfoy la engañó con una amiga de colegio? —escuchó la voz de una mujer, hacer la pregunta directa y malintencionada.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores de que el señor Malfoy la dejó porque usted solo vive para el trabajo? —esta vez fue un hombre quien indagó.

—¿Quién se quedará con los niños? ¿Acaso mantendrá relación con él utilizando a sus hijos? —otro fue quien gritó.

—¿Considera que esto la afectará para que pueda competir por ser primera ministra dentro de dos años? —esta pregunta fue menos agresiva.

—¿Hermione Granger es verdad que le imploró al doctor Malfoy que no la dejara?

Con paso fuerte y sin vacilar siguió su marcha sin dejarse amedrentar por las preguntas tan falta de tacto que le lanzaban los reporteros, ni el flash de las cámaras la hizo titubear. Con una cara inexpresiva ingresó a la chimenea junto a sus amigos y desapareció.

* * *

En un modesto hotel de paso a las afueras de Londres a la orilla de la carretera Draco, de pie frente a un televisor antiguo que sintonizaba el único canal mágico adquirido apenas hacia unos años por la comunidad mágica, se daba cuenta de todo el alcance que tuvo su error en la vida profesional de Hermione. Miraba impotente y casi enfurecido, como la prensa atacaba a su ahora exmujer. Ella parecía indiferente y con semblante sereno, por un segundo sintió comprimirse su corazón al mirarla tan flemática ante la situación, creyó que poco le importaba haber concluido su matrimonio, pero le bastó ese único segundo en que ella miró a la cámara para ver sus ojos y saber que acababa de causarle el dolor más grande de su vida a esa mujer que se había entregado a él, en cuerpo y alma, esa mujer que era la verdadera dueña de su corazón. Se dejó caer sobre la cama llevando las manos hacia su rostro, dándose cuenta que el haber sido mortífago no se compara ni en una pizca con ser el responsable de ese inmenso dolor que transmitía ese par de ojos chocolates que hasta hoy en día a través de una imagen podían robarle el aliento. Se sintió la persona más vil y despreciable del mundo. Su corazón se rompía y no había vuelta atrás. Los errores no se borraban así como así, menos el recuperar la confianza, esa que jamás ella volvería a tener en él. Pero tal vez si hablara con ella y reconociera su error… pero, ¿y Ginny?

—¡¿Qué rayos te hice mi Herms?! —se preguntó en voz baja, casi en un susurro, murmullo que el aire caprichosamente llevó hasta los oídos de una pelirroja que se lavaba los dientes en la habitación contigua. Ginny salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y lo miró por largos segundos, entendiendo que algo andaba muy mal entre ambos. Desde el día en que ella se vio con Hermione en café del Callejón Diagon, Draco estaba distinto… y distante… pero no iba a dejar que titubeara… ¡ya era libre de su mujer! Y, si bien tenían hijos en común, ellos no serían obstáculo. Hermione tenía a Draco relegado, su trabajo estaba antes… y eso había favorecido a que ella lo sedujera, apartándolo de su familia.

Estaba convencida de que no le había robado nada a Hermione. Draco era solo el trofeo que su amiga lucía en fiestas de sociedad y eso a él le debía quedar claro. Su tarea sería mantener viva la chispa que encendieron aquella noche... Chispa que sentía que iba en un camino sin retorno… se apagaba y eso, no podía permitirlo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Si te gustó, comenta!**

 **Ya viene todo el desquite de Hermione... y a ver qué hará Draco para buscar su redención.**


	3. Camino de la Libertad

No era momento de echar pie atrás, ni para arrepentirse. Ya había tomado la determinación de poner distancia entre ella y Draco, pero ¿por qué algo en su interior, algo así como un dolor punzante en el pecho parecido a la angustia y un hielo en el estómago se le formaba cada vez que el nombre de él aparecía en su mente? Sí, ya era tarde. Tal vez la determinación fue apresurada, tal vez debió oír a Ron cuando le dijo que no era bueno tomar decisiones en medio del dolor, pero ¿qué sabía él de lo que ella había sufrido? Nada, él no sabía nada. Estaba claro que lo decía de la boca hacia afuera porque él jamás fue una persona que analizara mucho las conductas humanas como para querer ahora darle clases a ella, en consideración a que fue él mismo quien le enseñó el dolor siendo muy joven. Su primer engaño lo vivió en manos de él y fue la misma Ginny quien lo defendió de algo evidente como lo eran sus andanzas nocturnas con otras chicas y el descaro que tenía en negarlo, frente a pruebas evidentes.

Pero tampoco era tiempo para guardar resentimientos. Al fin y al cabo, en esa precisa época fue cuando, en medio de sus llantos de rabia a solas fue que se encontró con Draco una noche en una de las salas abandonadas del castillo de Hogwarts y de ahí su vida cambió… pensó que sería para siempre, pero ahí estaba. Con tanta rabia acumulada, una decepción horrible en su corazón y con una vida que no sabía cómo llevaría desde ese día. Había mentido. Sí, lo había hecho, pero y qué. Sus hijos en algún momento la entenderían. Sabía que tarde o temprano ellos se enterarían de la verdad y de por qué los alejó de su padre. Si Draco hubiese analizado bien la cláusula en donde renunciaba a sus derechos, es momento que lo tiene en frente reclamando por los niños, pero como era de suponer, lo más importante para él de seguro era Ginny, que no se detuvo a analizar. Bien. Era mejor así, aunque pagaría para verle la cara cuando se enterara de que no tendría más contacto con los niños… al menos por muchos años. Así debería ser. ¿Venganza? ¡No! ¡Justicia! Eso era lo que tenía en manos. Draco no podía tenerlo todo y ella nada, el dolor debía ser mutuo y esa justicia la daría ella misma. No estaba dispuesta a esperar a que el destino o una deidad mágica o superior se encargara del karma de él. No. Sería por ella y cuando ella quisiera. Draco le debía mucho…. Mucho dolor, mucha angustia y mucha decepción.

Sintió un hielo en el estómago cuando el avión al fin despegó. Sus hijos iban felices sentados a su lado. Scorpius el mayor, tan parecido a su padre iba atento a la ventanilla, en tanto Rose, de casi cinco años pintaba con crayolas unos dibujos que la auxiliar de vuelo de había entregado.

Echó una ojeada a la revista de moda, pero no logró leer nada. Sabía que dentro de unos minutos las luces se tornarían tenues para facilitar el sueño… y ellos, en primera clase podrían disfrutar de un buen descanso, hasta llegar a su nuevo destino, en un nuevo continente.

—Disculpe… Lo siento.

Un hombre le había rosado el brazo de ella haciendo que la revista se callera al suelo. Él, muy caballerosamente, la recogió y se la entregó en las manos.

—No, se preocupe, está bien —respondió Hermione.

El hombre sonrió y asintió, luego buscó su sitio en los asientos de un poco más de Hermione, pero el sutil aroma de perfume masculino de él quedó dando vueltas en el ambiente. Tal vez ella después rehiciera su vida... ¿Tendría valor para hacerlo? ¿Para sentir otro olor en la cama de ella? ¿Conocer a otra persona con todo lo que aquello implicaba, temperamento, historias y manías? Simplemente no tenía una respuesta. La única persona que compartía todo aquello con ella era Draco, y ella suponía que ambos eran parte de un todo, que uno no podía vivir sin el otro, pero ya veía que había ocurrido todo lo contrario. Ahora la vida se abría camino para ambos, en sendas distintas.

* * *

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ginny al ver que Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación. Se había duchado y arreglado, tal vez fuera donde ella y eso no iba a permitir. Lo de ellos había terminado, ahora Draco le pertenecía.

—A casa, quiero ver a mis hijos.

—Esa no es tu casa. Llámala y dile que te lleve los niños a un sitio neutro y ahí los podrás ver.

—Prefiero que sea en casa, en el espacio familiar.

—Como te lo acabo de decir, amor. Esa ya no es tu casa.

—Ni esta, Ginny.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Regresarás con ella entonces? —cuando la pelirroja se enojaba una línea difusa entre las cejas se le formaba y Draco la había vuelto a advertir, por más que fingiera una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos la traicionaban.

—No he dicho eso. Solo que debemos pensar en irnos a otro lugar. Tengo dinero de sobra como para comprar una casa. No sé… Tal vez rentar un buen departamento.

—Es tu dinero, no el mío.

—No quiero discutir contigo, Ginny. A mi regreso hablaremos, ¿te parece? —Ginny guardó silencio. Draco quiso besarla pero ella giró la cara, dio un respiro y salió de la habitación. En ese preciso momento una sombra venida quién sabe de dónde le dio justo en medio de la cara tumbándolo en el piso.

—¡Así te quería encontrar maldito desgraciado! —era Ron que le había dado un puñetazo ansiado por años a su declarado eterno enemigo.

—¿We… Weasley…? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —preguntó Draco apoyándose en la cama e intentando ponerse de pie. Ginny lo ayudó y sacó su varita para amedrentar a su hermano.

—No Ginny, tú no te metas. Esto es de hombres, sin varitas, Malfoy. Solo vengo a decirle a este imbécil lo que se merece.

—No es contigo, Weasley. Déjame tranquilo. Además no eres quién para venir a…

—¡¿No soy quién?! ¡Soy amigo de Hermione!

—¡Tú la engañaste primero! ¡Nunca la quisiste!

—¡Pero no estábamos casados, Malfoy! ¿Ves la diferencia? ¡No seas idiota!

—Ron… Ron por favor vete, ¿sí? La gente se dará cuenta de este escándalo.

—Sí Weasley, ándate.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? ¡Ja! Deberías agradecerme que estoy aquí. Estoy traicionando también a mi amiga con venir a verte, pero es importante y quiéralo o no, no me pienso hacer cómplice de una estupidez.

—De qué hablas —dijo Draco mientras Ginny le entregaba un pañuelo para que contuviera la sangre que comenzaba a salir por un orificio nasal.

—Hermione se ha ido.

—¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? —preguntó haciéndose a un lado de la limpieza que realizaba Ginny en su nariz.

—No lo sé, Malfoy, lejos… tal vez tú tengas más idea de dónde… a Harry ni a mí, nos dio detalles, pero se ha ido.

—¿Con los niños? —Ron asintió.

—No te pido que la busques y que hagan como si nada ha pasado —agregó casi escupiendo las palabras y de pasada dio una mirada de asco a su hermana—, pero por los niños es importante que permanezcan cerca.

—¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa, Ron? ¡Déjala que se vaya! ¡Ella no nos importa! —esas últimas palabras no gustaron a Draco quien se dio cuenta de la rencor y resentimiento que ellas guardaban. Ginny realmente lo quería alejar, no solo de Hermione, sino también de sus hijos y eso no estaba contemplado en ningún lado.

—¡Claro que me importa! Conozco a Hermione y sé que está sufriendo y que lo que está haciendo es solo producto de que tú, cual zorra rastrera, la has obligado.

—¡No te permito que me trates así! —Ginny quiso abalanzarse sobre su hermano, pero Draco le tomó la mano y la hizo a un lado.

—¿Y dices que nadie sabe a dónde se fue? —preguntó Draco interesado, limpiándose él la nariz, pues ahora sangraba por los dos orificios.

—No, bueno, al menos ni a Harry ni a mí nos dijo nada.

—¿Cuándo se fue?

—Anoche… casi de madrugada. Lo que sí puedo decirte, que es un vuelo internacional. Bueno… creo que debo irme. Sé que Hermione me matará si se entera que estuve aquí, pero como dije, no quiero ser cómplice de una venganza, sobre todo porque la causante de todo, lleva mi sangre.

—¡Maldito traidor! —Ginny logró sobrepasar a Draco, pero antes de tocar a su hermano, este ya había desaparecido.

Draco tomó su varita, limpió su rostro y se apresuró a salir, pero Ginny le tomó un brazo antes de realizar el hechizo para desaparecer él también.

—¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

—Sé de alguien que me podrá ayudar.

* * *

El avión acababa de aterrizar en MIA, comúnmente conocido como Wilcox Field, el aeropuerto internacional de Miami en Estados Unidos. Los niños caminaban al lado de su madre, hablando entre ellos, por ahí había escuchado que tenían sueño, pero que querían ir a la playa. Desde la ventanilla del avión habían visto un hermoso mar que los esperaba, un cielo azul hermoso y un aire limpio que los invitaba a salir y a divertirse. Solo Scorpius le había preguntado someramente por Draco, pero ella había desviado la atención del niño diciendo que debían ir por el equipaje.

Nadie los esperaba, solo tenían una reserva en un hotel desde donde pensaba hacer los trámites para alquilar algún departamento o una casa, luego buscaría colegio para los niños y un trabajo para ella. Sus contactos con un amigo que le había jurado total privacidad la habían llevado hasta ese lugar. Jamás había ido a Miami, muchas veces se le pasó por la mente, pero entre el trabajo y los deberes no tuvo tiempo… ni para eso ni para muchas otras cosas que dejó pendiente con Draco.

Una vez que logró recuperar todo el equipaje, salió ayudada por un joven asistente del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi.

En ese preciso instante un vehículo se detuvo en frente, pero sintió que alguien más llegaba.

—Lo siento, yo llamé este taxi.

Era el mismo hombre a quien había visto en el vuelo. Al parecer él la acaba de reconocer también y sonrió. Miró que ella iba muy cargada y con dos niños.

—Está bien, utiliza tú este carro. Yo llamaré otro —dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano, dando a entender que cedía su lugar a ella..

—No, no… no te preocupes…

—Está bien. Ve… no tengo problemas.

—Muchas gracias —el hombre abrió la portezuela para que ella ingresara en tanto el conductor ponía el equipaje en la cajuela.

Scorpius miró al desconocido y frunció el ceño, pero aquel hombre le imitó el gesto, desconcertando al niño, lo cual provocó una carcajada en Rose.

—Vengan, acomódense —invitó el conductor del taxi.

—Muchas gracias —repitió Hermione.

—Soy Bran Vilicic.

—Nos vemos Bran

Hermione cerró la puerta y el hombre, en sus treinta tantos de aspecto atlético, rostro agradable y de mirada intrigante le brindó una sonrisa.

—¿Lo conoces mamá? ¿Con él nos íbamos a encontrar? —preguntó el niño sin mirar a su madre, pues aún seguía mirando al desconocido a través de la ventanilla del carro.

—No, Scorpius, quien nos espera es Theodore Nott.

—¿El tío Theo Nott vive aquí, mamá?

—No, Rose. Nos espera aquí, que es diferente.

—¡Ya quiero verlo, de seguro está con papá! Ellos son muy amigos —agrego Scorpius.

—Y también es mi amigo —dijo Hermione esperando que Nott siguiera manteniendo silencio.

* * *

 **NOTA: SI TE HE GUSTADO Y ENCUENTRAS INTERESANTE EL CAPITULO, ENTONCES COMENTA.**

 **SALUDOS,**

 **GINGER**


End file.
